


Stalked [ Post- Pink Christmas ]

by mswrites0



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, neo yokio - Freeform, neo yokio pink christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswrites0/pseuds/mswrites0
Summary: Ushering in the new year, Kaz Kaan is overwhelmed by coincidences with Charles’ story and the reality of Neo Yokio. It doesn’t help that with the new year, come boatloads of photographers wishing to sink their teeth into Neo Yokio, its attractions and its most eligible bachelors.One such photographer is Ailsa Hamilton. Compiling her first portfolio, Ailsa ventures into the heart of Neo Yokio. Once there, her psychopathic urges resurface, leaving her enraptured by Kaz Kaan. She must play her cards right to befriend the young man. And she does, for the most part.But what of Kaz?





	1. Kaz

**Author's Note:**

> Dual perspectives from Kaz Kaan and my OC, Ailsa Hamilton!
> 
> This follows the events of Neo Yokio: Pink Christmas, where the bachelor board is still totalled and Arcangelo is ridiculously friendly. Also, a stalker OC, her boyfriend and the demon sharing his body.

KAZ

Kaz Kaan identified as a lot of things. He was a magistocrat, a demon slayer---like the line of Kaans that preceded him---and Neo Yokio’s second most eligible bachelor. But as Christmas rolled around and gave way to New Year’s Eve, Kaz only identified as sick and that irked him immensely.

His friends had opted to cheer him up, yanking him into some clothes and tugging him down to the Caprese Bar. It was quaint. Quiet. He almost forgot how much he missed this place, missed its subtle yet rustic elegance, missed being around Gottlieb and Lexy. Behind Lexy was the clutter of alcohol, a mismatch of different colours and shapes. 

Kaz planted his hands onto the wooden countertop and eased himself behind it, plopping his fever-ridden body into the seat. He slumped forward, groaning. “End my suffering.”

Gottlieb sat down beside him, patting him on the back. “Nah.” A pause. “At least not tonight.”

“Speaking of which--” Kaz turned to face him, pouting. “--why drag me here? You guys certainly didn’t care when I was sick on Christmas. Alone.”

Lexy and Gottlieb shared a look, but Lexy looked back at Kaz, pouring him a glass of water. “Man, you really spent Christmas alone?”

“Don’t remind him,” Gottlieb whispered. “It’ll only make him feel worse.”

Kaz bit back a small laugh, smiling. “It wasn’t so bad. Charles kept me company.” 

He recalled the story. One involving sales clerk---Herbert---, capitalism, drugs and Christmas. It was an odd tale, if he was being honest, but it had lulled him to sleep while the rest of Neo Yokio delved into depravity and overindulgence. It was odd, sure, but it left him thinking, left him with an unwanted pile of what-ifs and theories. Aunt Agatha’s reclusion hadn’t helped much either.

“He’s obligated to, Kaz.” Gottlieb grinned. “And besides, Charles--”

“Man, fuck Charles!” Lexy muttered angrily, gesturing to himself and Gottlieb. “You could’ve called us!”

Kaz clutched his head. “Remind me to do that next time I’m contagious, guys.” He winced. “But honestly, I’m alright. Being sick is a drag, but I feel a lot more humble than I am weary. I just need to…” A shiver rippled through him. “... fight it off in time for January.”

Gottlieb cocked a brow. “You can fight it off with room to spare. The new Caprese photoshoot isn’t for another week.”

Kaz shook his head. “Though I’m glad about that, I had something else in mind.” Another sneeze came from him. “Think about it. January. Snow’s still fresh on the ground. Christmas decorations are still up. But the year’s afresh, anew, and the sun peeks her head out. It’s warm enough for people to be up and about, too.” He stood up, waving a hand in the air to push his image across. “It’s straight out of some fairytale, guys.”

“One that sucks, but keep going.” Lexy grinned.

“Guys, it’s the perfect time for photographers to come around!” Kaz felt the room spin around him and he hastily reclaimed his seat, wincing. “N-Neo Yokio’s going to be swarming with photographers. And, well, I’m quite popular, you know.”

“We know,” his friends chimed.

A tinge of embarrassment swelled within him. “O-Oh.” Perhaps the bachelor board had truly gotten to him, encroached in the back of his mind, waiting to bare its fangs. He would be lying if he claimed otherwise. It was a ruthless game until the end. But now, what would be made of the eight bachelors who’d been fortunate enough to be in its ranks, to have their names engraved in its death?

Gottlieb rummaged through a box on the ground, plucking out a white hoodie and matching hat, both embellished by the Caprese logo. “Which is why you’ll be wearing these!”

Kaz jerked upright, eyes narrowing into suspicious slits. He’d seen those before. Somewhere. His gaze flitted between the two pieces of clothing, then absentmindedly fell to the window. A light snow fell outside. Outside.

“Charles!” He sprang up, albeit weakly, and darted to the exit. Swinging the door open, his attention rested on his mecha butler, before he gestured inside. “Charles, don’t these seem familiar?”

Gottlieb and Lexy exchanged a look. “Huh?”

Charles poked his head inside. “If I’m correct, I described them in that story you fancied so much.” He returned outside, affording his master room to stand before him but remain in the comfort of the bar. “Is something the matter, Master Kaan?”

A sneeze escaped him. “Ah-- No. I just… I guess I was overthinking things.” He shook his head and smiled. “Take me home, Charles.”

“With pleasure.” 

His back unfolded for Kaz to clamber onto, hands clenched around the hold. “Bye, fellas.”

“Kaz! We aren’t done yet!” Gottlieb called after him, rushing out with his box of clothes.

Lexy followed suit. “Yo, what about the firewo--..”

Suddenly, Charles took to the air and Kaz held on tighter, peering beyond the mecha butler’s shoulders.

Their groans of frustration were drowned out by the sounds of Neo Yokio. Light chatter flooded his eardrums, talk of the impending fireworks, of repairs to the bachelor board, of nothing. In the air, the city was all the more breathtaking. Skyscrapers jutted out alongside villas. Clouds dispersed around them at the slightest brush against Charles’ armour-like body. He released one of the handles, holding his hand out and towards the clouds. One crashed into his hand, droplets coating his fingertips as he recoiled back, awestruck and dizzy. 

Kaz almost forgot that he had fallen out of love with Neo Yokio weeks ago. Helena. He shook the thought from his head. There was a whole world out there for her to explore, and Kaz needed to accept that. But until he did, and until she returned, Neo Yokio could prove a much needed distraction.

The incoming photographers would have a field day.

As for Kaz- He’d be lucky if he weathered this cold by the time they arrived.


	2. AILSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailsa's introduction into the story. Next update will be Kaz's, and I have a lot planned for him and one particular bachelor.

AILSA

It was New Year’s Day and Ailsa, though ecstatic, had been dreading her trip to the heart of Neo Yokio. She was a budding photographer, albeit lacking a real portfolio.

Her boyfriend, Des, had thrown together her lunch, ironed out her outfit and packed her camera for the trip. All with a smile. 

But Des wasn’t alone in his body. Sometimes, his eyes flickered from emerald to pink, from Des’ to Eve’s. When they met, Des had been all, erm, Des, owning his own body and flaunting it whenever he could. Eve was a mistake, one slip-up at a party and suddenly, Des was forced to inhabit his body alongside a demoness, one that showed great promise as a housekeeper but lacked in terms of manners.

“Thanks, hun.” Ailsa pecked his cheek, slinging her satchel over her shoulder. 

Ailsa was pint-sized, standing at five feet, and her soft, mocha hue stood stark against her skin. She waltzed over to the mirror in their living room and looked over herself. Amber-hued eyes stared back at her, slithering over her white blouse and black pencil skirt. Des---well, Eve---had stuffed her long, black dreadlocks into a fashionable updo. 

Hands snaked around her waist. Ailsa looked behind her, meeting the gaze of her now floating roommate, before she nervously looked away. Des released her, hovering, smirking. His pink eyes met hers in the mirror, flickering, until they remained their soft, pastel shade. 

“I’m a demon~,” came a sultry, feminine tone. “Not your stylist.”

“That voice really doesn’t match your stubble.” Ailsa smirked, rolling her eyes. “And you offered to do it, Eve. Need I remind you.”

Des pouted, his voice as sultry as before. “Oh shut it, will you.” His gaze shifted back to emerald green. “And hurry before you miss your train.”

The two were separate entities. Des and Eve. They had boundaries. Des would clean the house. Eve would help her get ready. Each day, Des made dinner and Eve met her at the subway station at the end of each day. She was Ailsa’s protector. He was her lover--

Ailsa felt a tinge of embarrassment at the thought. Of all times to think about Des’ affectionate ways, she had to do so now?

Des noticed, emerald eyes and all, then pecked her on the lips. “Have fun, love.”

“Thanks, Des.” She waved and with that, Ailsa was out the door, satchel in tow.

~

Ailsa peered out from the subway window, the soft hush of people drowned out by the sounds of the vehicle chugging along. Des raced through her thoughts. Hazel-eyes. Stubble on his chin. Long, lean arms. 

She thought of Des, too, because he had been her latest conquest. 

When they had met a few months earlier, Ailsa had been a passer-by outside his house, listening to his laughter ripple from his bedroom window, sneaking glances of him and his pet dog---a golden retriever who, for the remnant of his long-lived life was Rob. She had taken every opportunity to jog by his house. Her routes had been coordinated along his. Soon, Ailsa had bumped into him on purpose, turning her flirt on.

Ailsa was a bonafide stalker.

Once they had began to date, Ailsa was at his house every other night. She wanted more. Of him? Likely. It wasn’t her fault Des cared more about that damned dog, right? Soon, her urges had slipped into her routine. There came lies. Then poison. Rob died a few weeks later. Ailsa swore she would tell Des the truth but he had been so distant, so depressed, that he opted to party instead. Eve came along soon after, and Ailsa swallowed the truth just like that.

A sound came over the intercom and Ailsa slung the satchel over her shoulder, readying herself to leave. The doors opened. The mob of people pushed in either directions, forcing her out along with them.

She exhaled a sigh of relief and dusted at her outfit. A new conquest. She needed one to sate the stalker dwelling inside her, but one that was much harder for her to take on. Conquest? Challenge was more fitting. 

“Ah, Neo Yokio. The most problematic city in the world.” Ailsa rummaged through her backpack, securing her camera. She peered through the lens. Amidst the chattering people and bustling crowds, there was something magnificent about it all. “Where are your secrets?”


End file.
